


Absolution

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Rimming, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: After a fight against a low-level magic user, Goku isn't sleeping well and he needs to hide it from Vegeta. He has to.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Absolution

He didn’t wake Vegeta this time with his bad dreams, thankfully. Goku took his time easing out of the bed little by little. Once on his feet, he gathered up his sleeping shorts on the ground, followed by his dark blue fuzzy robe. He floated a little over the wood floor as he emerged from the bedroom, headed down the hall and entered the kitchen. His shaky hands barely cooperated with him when he reached into the fridge to take the homemade orange juice pitcher inside. They still shook when he pour himself a tall glass.

The citrus burned down. Vegeta liked his orange juice not sweet. Something Goku hated in the beginning when they moved in together. Now he was grateful.

Another glass down burned just as good.

His stomach churned and grumbled when he finished another glass.

He stared out the kitchen window over the sink. No sun peaked over the mountain ranges in the distance. Still a trickle of moonlight outside. Still a purple-black sky with some stars left.

Goku placed his glass down to lean against the sink on his palms.

His hands still shook.

Each breath labored and wheezed, desperate for air.

He closed his eyes.

 _Not real._ He took a long, deep inhale. _Wasn’t real._ Held the inhale at the top. _You’re okay._ Long, heaving exhale. _It’s okay now._

Another inhale, bigger than the last. _Everyone’s fine._ Lungs burned, chest burned, sides burned from holding it in. _Everything’s okay. Vegeta’s okay—_

Goku released an exhale mixed with a sob.

“Shit.” He bowed his head down, wiping a trembling hand over his clammy face.

The same nightmare, five nights in a row.  
  
The cool air felt good on Goku’s skin when he walked outside to the front yard of their capsule home. So did the smell of their budding herb garden in the distance. It was all coming together fairly well. The rose bush Vegeta help plant with him was starting to bloom. In the distance, the rows of dogwood trees waved in the light breeze. The gardenia plants looked perfect next to them. There were a few empty patches of grass and dirt to fill, and they would do that, together, in time.

He sat on the oak bench situated near the small riser of baby plants—tomatoes, carrots, peas and potatoes. Goku brought it home as a present from the farmer’s market, handmade and sculpted by one of the vendors there. He expected Vegeta to hate it or grunt something or do nothing, really. Instead, he shook his head, kissed his cheek and went about the rest of his day—his way of showing acceptance.  
  
With the moonlight out, the lake nearby their home shined like a city skyline. A patch of light fog lingered in the distance. A perfect place for them. Not too far from the city so Vegeta could visit his children and Bulma. Not too far from the mountains and the forests and the animals that Goku loved and adored his entire life.

Eventually, the fog rolled back. The sky pushed away the black and the purple, a hue of pink coming onto the horizon. The moon still lingered up above, but it would fade in time. It would leave and go and disappear—

_Like Vegeta almost did—_

Goku sucked in a sharp gasp.

 _No._ He snapped his eyes shut, squeezing his hands into tight fists. _He’s okay._ Those fists shook. _He’s here, he’s safe, he’s_ okay _, dammit._

The nightmare image swallowed up his dark vision. Played in his mind against his will, as if strapped down and forced to watch.

A stupid bad guy who favored magic, but was nowhere near the level of Moro. Someone the Galactic Patrol needed help with because while he wasn’t Moro, he was still pretty powerful for the likes of them.

It should have been easy. The guy was reckless. Dumb too. He joked with Vegeta, teased him, fought alongside him—even got Vegeta to crack a laugh when Goku blatantly taunted this guy in the middle of their fight. A taunt that Vegeta taught him once in a spar.

All fun. All stupid, easy, one-punch-and-done fun.

Until the guy broke out his magic.

Goku put his head into his cold hands.

His breathing picked up.

The image of Vegeta, locked in a spell. Vegeta, falling to his knees, choking for air. Vegeta, reaching out to him, forming his name—his Earth name—on his lips—his blueish lips—

Goku muffled his sob against his cold palms.

 _Can’t let him hear me._ He dug his fingers into his hair. _Can’t worry him._ He shook, everywhere. _Can’t let him know._

It was over so quick. Goku almost killed the guy with his bare hands. With the spell gone, Goku rushed over to Vegeta, held him in his arms, and time slowed down in that moment, that damned moment when he couldn’t hear Vegeta’s breathing.

He was gone. He was there, passed out and blue and pale, but he was gone. He disappeared. He wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t—he couldn’t—not now, not when, not when they were—

Goku’s next sob rocked his entire large frame.

The next one caused the bench beneath him to creak.

Pale face. _He’s okay._ Blue lips. _He’s fine._ Dead weight, in his arms. _Vegeta’s—_ Cold. _Vegeta’s—_ Lifeless. _Vegeta—Vegeta is—Vegeta’s—_

A long, suppressed cry ripped through Goku’s chattering teeth.

The images, the nightmare, that nightmare, the scream inside, his heart crumbling, his mind burning, screaming, yelling, so much screaming, so much yelling, crying and shaking and bellowing on top of his lungs because Vegeta, Vegeta was—

“Kakarot?”

Goku jerked his head up, whipping around in his seat.

Vegeta finished walking towards him, wearing a fluffy, black, ankle-length robe, his hand stuffed in its pockets. “What’re you doing…” He stopped. His eyes widened—and shined like the fading stars above. “You’re crying.”

He slowly nodded yes.

“And the bond didn’t wake me up because…?”

“I—” Goku sniffed, coughed, clearing the snot out of his voice and his nose. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Hn.”

“I’m sorry—”

“Shut up and scoot over.”

“Um. Okay.” Goku looked away, out into the distance, as he scooted over on the oak bench, giving Vegeta room.

A warm hand fell on top of his.

He glanced down and watched Vegeta’s hand move his own, resting it on top of his own thigh. How Vegeta’s robed leg came into his vision, how nice it felt having Vegeta’s hip and shoulder pushed against his.

Those nimble fingers entangled with his own, palm meeting palm.

Clothes rustled. Vegeta’s breath fell over his cheek.

“At’ro m’eh.” _Talk to me._

Goku shivered. “Vegeta—”

“M’yo maaah’khaaaa.” _My mate._

His lips involuntarily curled upwards at the inflection and drawl Vegeta added on to the Sadalan word for ‘mate.’ “Bastard. You know what speaking our language does to me.”

“Aiii.” _Yes._ Lips brushed his cheek. “So talk.”

Goku sighed. “It was a dumb nightmare. That’s all.”

“Tch. For a ‘dumb nightmare,’ it upset you well enough.”

“Which is why it’s dumb. I shouldn’t need to cry over this for five—” Goku bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes bugging out.

Vegeta’s growl sounded loud, and vicious, next to his ear. “Five what, Kakarot?”

“Five… nights.”

“You’ve been upset for five nights and didn’t tell me _once_?”

“I didn’t want to—”

“Jik’ho.” _Asshole._ Vegeta squeezed their entwined hands hard, causing Goku to wince—

He gasped when Vegeta’s other arm, his free arm, wrapped around his entire torso and yanked hard—hard enough to wrench him off the bench and force his face into the crook of Vegeta’s neck. The hand twined in his let go, and Goku found himself sprawled across Vegeta’s lap, his own arms wrapped around Vegeta’s shoulders, digging into the fabric of his black robe and a little of the flesh. 

Vegeta’s arm held onto Goku’s whole torso, shoving him against his chest, keeping him in place. Dark, black eyes glared down at him, the brows furrowed, his lips a thin line, and Goku felt small under that angry gaze, his shoulders rolling forward, his body curling up, his neck tilting down slightly.

Fingers snatched up his chin, squeezing hard. Fingers from Vegeta’s other, free hand.

Goku winced.

Slowly, Vegeta leaned down. Behind him, the sky was all purple, with hues of pink here and there. No more stars. But the moon was there, in the distance. The moon was still holding on.

He waited for the reprimand. The yelling, or the belittling. Either would’ve worked. Either would’ve been the right decision, because the guilt in Goku, the shame—he needed to be punished. He did wrong overall. He hurt Vegeta. He nearly killed him—

_Anguish._

_Hurt, worry, sadness._

Goku’s vision blurred over.

_Anguish, hurt, worry, sadness, concern—love._

Vegeta released his chin. He skated his fingertips up to Goku’s cool cheek.

 _Concern, sadness, love, need._ All emotions from Vegeta and Vegeta alone, all over their bond—the bond Goku suppressed for five days every night.

Those fingertips skipped down Goku’s jawline.

_Love, concern, worry. Love, fear, sadness._

Vegeta’s fingers traced his bottom lip.

Goku gasped at the next emotion.

_Forgiveness._

_Love. Forgiveness._

_Love. Forgiveness. Need._

His tears fell as Vegeta leaned in.

_Forgiveness. Love. Need._

Vegeta’s fingers slid down to the side of his neck, over the mate mark.

_Lust. Desire._

Goku gasped, his eyes fluttering shut.

Lips on his cheek. Hot breath.

Vegeta’s hand squeezed the side of his neck. Thumbed the mate mark.

_Lust. Love. Protect. Cherish._

Those lips, brushing over the skin of his cheek. The little hairs there. Vegeta’s scent, his hot breath—

That husky voice, loud and clear, against his earlobe. “T’au n’tae m’eh.” _You saved me._

Goku sobbed, his fingers clawing into Vegeta’s shoulders—

“T’au ye’ze.” _You did._ The arm around him crushed him closer. Lips brushed the shell of his ear. “M’eh il’ha’ge.” _My brave warrior._

“V-Vegeta—”

“Shh, hi’na’ko, m’yo mah’kha.” _Shh, quiet, my mate._ Lips finally fell over his in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss, one that Goku chased when Vegeta pulled away. Fingertips traced his lower lip—Goku moaned—and he gave in when Vegeta whispered aloud: “Let me take care of you.”

Goku bled out a whimper when Vegeta’s lips covered his own yet again.

The world blurred in and out, Goku’s senses consumed by Vegeta’s feelings over the bond and Vegeta’s body against his. Strong arms under his. Tongue sucking on tongue. Soft grass under Goku’s body. Lips owning every inch of his skin. Hands sliding inside his robe, pushing it up and over his shoulders. Palms running down his back, to the swell of his ass—and he gasped when those hands yanked his whole lower body up and off the ground.

He cried out when a tongue circled his hole. Goku dug his fingers into the grass, arching his hips up into the air, his legs twitching and convulsing over Vegeta’s bare back. His lower back bowed up, his chest too, his forehead pressing into the ground, because of Vegeta’s tongue, Vegeta’s hand on his cock, Vegeta doing this to him, possessing him, owning him.

 _Love_. Over the bond.

Goku sobbed, thrusting himself against Vegeta’s tongue.

_Love. Protect. Treasure._

_Forgiveness._

“Vegeta… V-Vegeta…” He planted the side of his wet face into the grass, his tears falling freely down his cheeks, snot building up in his nose, his voice turning wet and hoarse. “Oh gods V-Vegetaaaaah!” He sobbed again as that tongue left him and two fingers slid inside instead, slowly opening up, slowly fucking him. “I—fuck, Vegeta, I can’t—I don’t—”

He sobbed once more when Vegeta growled, “You deserve my love, Kakarot.”

“V-Ve—”

“ _My_ mate.” Lips kissed one of his balls—Goku gasped, thrusting up—then the other one. Long, slow licks up and down. Another growl: “M’yo kho’lisa mah’kha.” _My beautiful mate._

Then those hands left him. Lowered him back down to the earth.

“N-No—” Goku blindly reached up, dirt caking his fingers. “Vegeta, please—”

Strong hands twined in each of his, planting them back to the ground. Hot flesh pressed against his hole—just a light pressure, a tease—and Goku spread his legs over Vegeta’s shoulders wider, arching his lower back more, presenting more of his body to this man, his love, his mate, his prince—

Teeth sunk into his neck. Over the mate mark.

Goku keened, pushing his hips downwards.

Vegeta’s harsh grunt sounded so loud.

Not all the way in. Not all the way—and that wasn’t right, that wasn’t enough for Goku. He needed it all, needed Vegeta inside him, needed Vegeta to take care of him, to take away the pain, to make him feel better, to make him know he wasn’t a fuck up—

That pressure inside his ass lessened.

Goku shook his head wildly, crying out, “Nonono, please—” It left completely, and Goku cried, wailing, “Fuck me, Vegeta! Fuck me _please!_ ”

The teeth in his neck slowly released him. Hot breath, under his chin. Over his lips. Nose touched nose.

“Look at me, Kakarot,” he said.

Goku obeyed, blinking the tears out of his vision.

Wild hair. Dark eyes. Parted, well kissed lips. His own legs over Vegeta’s bare shoulders. Vegeta’s mate mark, against his neck, the mark Goku left him.

The hands in his squeezed tight. “Stop hurting yourself.”

Goku gasped. “I—”

“I am okay,” Vegeta said. “We are okay.”

More tears. Goku barely got out through his cries, “I nearly l-lost you.”

“But you didn’t.” That delicious pressure returned. “You saved me.” Slowly pushing into him. “My protector.” Slowly sliding in, all the while, Vegeta never looked away from him. Not one second. “My love.”

Goku shoved his lips over Vegeta’s, jerking his hands out of Vegeta’s hold, and Vegeta let him. Let Goku wrap his arms and his legs tight as a vice around Vegeta’s whole back and hips. Let Goku kiss him hard, bruise both their lips, saliva rolling down and out of both their mouths until they needed air.

Vegeta’s cock inside him. Vegeta’s scent around him. Vegeta’s arms. Vegeta’s body.

Vegeta was here. Vegeta was safe.

Goku panted over Vegeta’s lips, “T-Take me hard… m’yo mah’kha.”

The world disappeared. Nothing registered to Goku but Vegeta and Vegeta alone. Vegeta’s hands marking every inch of his flesh. Vegeta’s teeth reopening the mate mark on his neck. Vegeta fucking him hard on all fours, rutting into him like a wild animal. Pulling on his hair, squeezing his pecs, pinching his nipples until Goku squealed and whined on top of his lungs. Vegeta digging his nails into each of his hips. Vegeta jerking him off hard, with an ease and an expertise that came from practice, and Goku came hard, his face buried into the dirt, his arms useless by his sides, ropes of cum landing into the dirt beneath him.

But Vegeta didn’t stop. He used him more. Fucked him through his orgasm. Coaxed him back to hardness by continuously stroking his sensitive cock, and Goku whimpered, cried out, begged for the pain, for the pleasure, for Vegeta. And Vegeta gave it. He gave it to him by taking him, like Goku needed. Vegeta rose to his knees, bringing them both to a kneeling position, and Goku hung on as the thrusts intensified, his hands digging into Vegeta’s hair, puling hard.

Teeth sunk into the bite mark again. Blood rolled down the front of his torso, over his collarbones, down his sternum, and that hand kept moving over his overstimulated cock, again, and again. Blissful pain. Needed pain. All this pleasure, from his mate. From his Vegeta, for him. Giving this to him. Loving him, like this. Like Goku needed.

He screamed when he came again, shooting more ropes of come across the lawn. Almost came again when he felt Vegeta come inside him hard, his hands clawing at Goku’s chest, tearing up more of his skin, filling him up with his come, keeping his cock inside, like he was marking Goku as his alone. Like Goku’s body belonged to him alone. His to fuck. His to use and his to please. And Goku shivered—a dry orgasm running through him—at the thought of Vegeta using him like that.

Again, the world faded in and out. No more coldness outside. Warmth now. Warm arms, carrying him. Warm washcloth, over his body, cleaning him. Warm bandages, against his neck, his torso. Warm sheets, wrapping around him. The lack of sleep and the multiple orgasms brought Goku into a needed state of nothingness. A place of total peace and relaxation.

Strong arms holding him. Strong body spooning him. Soft lips against his earlobe. Soft hands, stroking his skin.

Vegeta whispered, “Rest, m’yo mah’kha. We are safe now.”

Goku smiled, whispering back, “Safe…”

He passed out to the sensation of Vegeta’s lips kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay. Been having some sad days lately, so I wrote this to feel better.


End file.
